Mel Shido
Mel Shido (紫藤める Shidō Meru) is a main character of Kiratto Pri☆Chan and a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Universe Queen. Her catchphrase is "Mel-Mel", and she always addresses herself with the same way too. Appearance Mel has sharp indigo eyes with long lashes. Her long purple hair is waist length and flares outward on each side, with similar locks located on each side of the head behind the hair. Her bangs are similar in shape, split on the corner with a single, loose lock at the middle. The larger portion curled inward on the tip. Personality Mel is an energetic and cheerful girl who greets everyone by kissing their cheeks. She's also described as a foodie girl as in episode 23, she ate all the cupcakes made by Mirai's mother and also fought with Emo for a doughnut. Relationships Sara Midorikawa Her friend and teammate in Meltic StAr. Anna Akagi Her teammate in Meltic StAr. Etymology Shido (紫藤) - Shi (紫) means "purple", while do '''(藤) means "wisteria", which is a type of flower. Similarly to the other characters' family names, '''Shi is a reference to her purple hair. Mel (める) is an English name, mostly as an abbreviated version of other given names such as Melissa or Melody. Significant Coords *Pri☆Chan Uniform Purple Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. *Universe Queen Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. *Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. *Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Prichan - Her third Kiratto coord. *Circus Ringmaster Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. *Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord - Her first jewel coord. Gallery Mel Render.png Mel_Knowledge_Purple_Jewel_Coord_Render.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png Go!_Up!_Stardom!_31.jpg Diamond_Smile_42.jpg IMG_20181007_170449.png Mel_Eyecatch_Season_2.png PriChan_ep62_13.png D9tVJWYU8AAgjDm.jpg D9tW58uVAAEdxtl.jpg Kiralist Jewelist 20.jpg Kiralist_Jewelist_42.jpg Kiralist Jewelist 49.jpg Kiralist Jewelist End Frame.png Brand New Girls 8.jpg Brand New Girls 9.jpg Trivia *She resembles Mia Ageha from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. **Both have purple hair. **Both have long hair that curls up around the tips, even though Mia’s isn’t too obvious. **They have a similar personality, as both are cheerful and a bit goofy. **Both of their names start with “M”. **Both of them are in a trio unit with a Cool type idol and an idol with a celebrity-like personality. **Both of them are centers of their trio units. *She is the only member of Meltic StAr to not be voiced by a member of i☆Ris. *Mel's birthday falls on April 23. It falls on ''English Day ''in Japan. *She's good in fixing things, as shown in Episode 23. *She likes eating sweets made by Mrs. Momoyama. *She has studied in university before. **She has also worked in NASA before. *She calls Mirai as "MiraMira", Emo as "EmoEmo", Rinka as "RinRin", Anna as "AnAn", Sara as "Sarara". *She is the second idol in the series who performed without her Pri☆Chan Uniform Coord in her debut live. **She is also the second idol in the series who debuted not using a duet, as she used a trio. **She is the second idol to debut without using Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan debut! as a Yattemita too. *Her favorite food is donuts, as seen in Episode 24 and Episode 26. *She shares some similarities with Karen from Mermaid Melody. **She shares a name with Meru, but Meru's voice actor is Ema Kogure, which is common with Karen. **Both of them have purple long hair style with strong curls. **Both characters were in rather serious situations when they first appeared. **Their personalities are quite the opposite... but, both have very strong loyalty to friends. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes